


"Why don't you just get up?"

by Be-morbidly-chill (RammBook)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Jake is in a wheelchair, Vine reference, at least for part of it, the squip squad being friends to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/Be-morbidly-chill
Summary: Jake is tired of his friends telling him to just get up and walk whenever he complains about being in a wheelchair. So he gets revenge.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	"Why don't you just get up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope I don't offend anyone, it was just a fun little idea because Jake is my favorite character! Plus I wanted to explore the idea of him in a wheelchair at least a little bit, even if I won't put it in a big fic (because I suck at writing multichap). So yeah, enjoy!

The first time it had been funny. And then it had been less funny. By now, it was getting stale.  
He had tried not complaining as much, but being in a Wheelchair fucking sucked. Especially when you loved being active.  
_Which Jake did._  
Sooo, needless to say that sometimes it just got too much. Sooo, just like Jeremy had demanded, he told them when he had a problem.  
But apparently, this wasn't what he'd had meant with "problem". The problem was supposed to be SQUIP related, which it totally was.  
Jake was not being salty heere. Not at all.  
Okay, maybe a little bit.  
Anyways, the first time Rich had replied with " Just get out of the wheelchair if it bothers you so much," it had caught him off guard and it had been funny. But it being a running (or rolling as Chloe liked to point out) gag made it kind of lose its charm and so Jake had sworn revenge.  
And today, today it was time to carry it out.  
Only after archery though, so he was slightly out of breath and maybe a bit sweaty.  
"God, Jake you smell so bad," Chloe complained the moment she sat down right next to him.  
"But I used Axe and everything," he defended himself, sniffing his armpit. "For the record you can't even smell the sweat."  
"Sweetie, we are talking about your choice of deodorant. It's gruesome." She replied, pressing a finger on his lips when he wanted to protest. "Shh, you know I'm right."  
"Maybe try showering," Brooke suggested, smiling brightly. She sat directly in front of Chloe, Jake with his chair in between them at the top of the table.  
"The boys showers have stairs," Jeremy added, sitting down next to Brooke, Michael on his other side. "Hi guys."  
"Are we talking about the shower stairs?" Rich asked, arriving at the same time as Jenna, plopping down next to Chloe. "Because they suck! Each of them is a different size and you don't want to know how many times I hit my toes!"  
"Actually, I'd be interested," Jenna joked, greeting Brooke with a hug and squeezing in between Chloe and Rich who already started to think about the answer.  
"Three and a half," he replied in the end, followed by Jeremys and Jakes loud laughter. "It hurt like a bitch, okay, don't laugh at a guy for learning!"  
"We're laughing with you, not at you," Brooke said, patting Rich's' head. He blew her a well meant raspberry in return.  
"Hey, does anyone know where Christine is?", Jeremy asked, already searching for his girlfriend by stretching his neck.  
"She's at the dentist, but she should be here by now," Jenna answered, frowning.  
"I know, that's why I asked. She _should_ be, but she isn't." He looked unsatisfied and even a bit grumpy.  
"She'll come around eventually," Michael said, putting his hand on Jeremy's. They locked eyes and Jeremy seemingly calmed down almost instantly.  
"She probably got in a traffic jam," Brooke theorized.  
"Now I want a sandwich, thanks Bro," Jake complained, but grinned as he poked into the lunch their school served, before he pushed it away in order to lay his head on his arms.  
"Oh sorry, I fell asleep while I was waiting on you to make me a sandwich," Rich added, suddenly reminded of something.  
"Go back to sleep **and starve** ," Chloe dutifully finished and she and Rich fistbumped.  
"Don't make fun of my suffeeeriiiing," Jake whined and Jeremy snorted.  
"Dude, you aren't suffering, you're just overdramatic. You spend too much time with-"  
"Jeremy," Michael interjected, only shrugging at his friends glare. "Tell me I am wrong, I dare you."  
"Why do you have to be right all the time? That's the real issue here."  
"Definitely Jeremy," Brooke said, grin splitting her face. Jenna only nodded and hummed.  
"But tell me why exactly you of all people are suffering," Chloe said, deciding to humor him, instead of teasing him.  
"I can't walk up the shitty shower stairs and I think that should be a considered a crime in itself. Thanks for coming to my TED-talk. Also who is Ted and why are we listening to him?" Silence.  
"If you-" Rich started, giggles already erupting. "If you don't like your chair, why don't you-" Another fit of laughter. "You just get up and walk?" Jake groaned as loud as he could, Brooke and Jeremy giggeling.  
"Fine," he replied, grinning as he got up and out of the chair. He cherished all their cell shocked faces, the slack jaws and the wide eyes.  
The stunned silence was so worth all the hours of physical therapy, he thought as he walked away, arms outstretched on his head, like some anime hero.  
Hearing the dumbfounded yelps and "What the fuck" s was music to his ears and so he turned around, gave his friends a small wink, combined with his most smug smile - and disappeared, highfiving Christine on the way out.  
Revenge was just oh so sweet.


End file.
